<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's All About the Risk by ateezinutopia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24049156">It's All About the Risk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ateezinutopia/pseuds/ateezinutopia'>ateezinutopia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Smut one-shots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Exhibitionism, F/M, Vaginal Fingering, vibrating panties</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:08:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24049156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ateezinutopia/pseuds/ateezinutopia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>CEO!San. Not super dirty tbh. Probably a future part 2.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi San/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Smut one-shots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's All About the Risk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your legs are wobbly as you leave San’s office. You turn to give him one last glance over your shoulder and you see him leaning against the doorway, fixing the cuffs of this jacket and watching you walk away with a smirk. He shoots you a wink before running a hand through his sweaty hair and disappearing into his office to begin his workday. </p><p>The two of you met at the building earlier than usual to get in a quick fuck before you started your day. He claims that it helps him stay relaxed throughout the day, though you experience quite the opposite because then you have to focus more energy on walking normally so no one knows that the CEO - your boss and the most eligible bachelor at this company - fucks you behind any and all closed doors. </p><p>You’ve been working here for four years, the sexual tension between the two of you building from the second you stepped into his office, until it reached a climax - literally - and the two of you fucked in his office during the Christmas party last year. Then you fucked on your desk after-hours, then in his office again, then at his place, then at your place, and basically the two of you like to get around. The two of you have been friends with benefits for a little over a year and honestly, you’ve experienced the best sex of your life with San. Every time the two of you have sex it’s a new adventure that leaves you weak in the knees and short of breath. </p><p>You reach your desk which is across the floor, far from San’s office. You’re grateful because if he was anywhere near you during work you’re sure you wouldn’t get anything done. Even having him near you clouds your mind because all you can manage to do is check him out and imagine all the things you two could be doing. </p><p>The chair is soft beneath you, but you’re so sore that you have to shift side to side so your core isn’t directly on the chair. Nothing seems to be helping, in fact, the underwear that San gave you are rubbing against your sensitive folds and bothering you more. At first, you were confused as to why he had an extra pair of underwear for you sitting in his drawer, but then you remembered that he was the one who ripped a pair off of you not even twenty minutes before so you didn’t question it.</p><p>You begin working, answering phone calls, responding to emails, and reading over documents, but after about an hour you’re startled by a light buzzing against your core. The feeling is dull at first, barely even noticeable, yet your body still jerks from the sensation. Your clit is still sensitive from your orgasm this morning and the light stimulation is somehow too much, yet not enough. It’s leaving you hungry for more, despite your body’s disapproval. </p><p>Suddenly, the vibrations become more intense and you clench your thighs, body falling forward until your chest and face are against your desk. San. You knew taking underwear that he was keeping in a drawer was sketchy, but you were still in your post-orgasm bliss, so you accepted them. You take a deep breath and let it out slowly, doing everything you can to focus on your breathing and not on the painfully pleasing vibrations against your clit. </p><p>You bite your lip to hold back a whine as the intensity increases. You’re vaguely aware of footsteps moving toward your area, so you force yourself to sit up. The vibrations are making it incredibly difficult to think straight as they begin pulsing to a rhythm you can’t seem to follow. Your back is straight and your thighs are clenched painfully hard, bracing your body for the orgasm you can feel creeping in. </p><p>The footsteps stop beside your desk and you force your eyes open after they started drooping. You turn with a smile, locking eyes with Wooyoung. He’s the second most important person in the company and San’s righthand man as well as his close friend. Somehow your back straightens even more and your heart nearly bursts out of your chest at the sight of him, leaning against the wall, hands in his pockets. </p><p>“Can I have a word with you, please?” He asks with a smile. His expression and his tone seem light and friendly, but his words make you panic, believing you’ve done something wrong. </p><p>Then a thought hits you and your stomach drops. Does he know about the underwear? Can he hear them? He knows about you and San because San accidentally texted him, thinking it was you, so San came clean to him. Wooyoung agreed to keep your secret, but there’s no way he would know about this.</p><p>“Of course, sir. Have I done something wrong?” Your voice sounds slightly shaky, but you’re hoping he thinks it’s because of your question and not the building of an orgasm. </p><p>He laughs lightly, shaking his head. “No, not at all. I just want to go over the meeting that you attended in my place last week.”</p><p>Your face brightens with realization, his words briefly cutting through the fog in your mind. You completely forgot about that, especially after spending the weekend out of town. “Of course, sir.” You shuffle through your files, grabbing the one containing the notes in question before turning back to him. </p><p>“Great. Let’s head over to my office, so I can transfer them to my computer as you explain them.” He gives you another smile before he turns and begins walking away. You stand up, nearly collapsing from how strong the vibrations are at this point. You’re not sure you’ll make it to his office in one piece at this point, but you quickly move to catch up to him, following him into his office.</p><p>He closes the door and gestures for you to sit in the chair facing his desk. You’re hesitant, biting your lip to hold in your moans, but you follow his directions and slowly lower yourself. The vibrations are more intense while you’re sitting and you have to inhale deeply through your nose to keep your composure. </p><p>Wooyoung sits behind his desk and you open your notes, hands shaking as you organize your papers. Everything seems so much more intense as Wooyoung stares at you, waiting patiently for you to begin explaining everything that happened in the meeting. But just as you’re about to speak all the vibrations stop and you nearly gasp from the mixture of relief and the loss of your orgasm. </p><p>You’re frustrated and sensitive, but you can think clearly without the distraction, so you begin explaining the notes as quickly as possible. Wooyoung chuckles at you but begins typing away nonetheless, listening to your words intently. When you’re about halfway through you feel the vibrations begin again, except this time they’re at the highest intensity and pulsing erratically. You clench your thighs together and resist the urge to whine by holding your breath and biting on the inside of your cheek until you taste blood. However, you can’t stop yourself when your body jolts in your seat and you start trembling. </p><p>You close your eyes, overwhelmed by everything that’s happening and too lost in your own pleasure to respond to Wooyoung when he calls your name. You bite into your lip until you taste blood, but you still fail to hide the whimpers and whines as your body gives into the orgasm. Sweat builds at your hairline and on the back of your neck as heat creeps over your body, making you feel stifled in the large room. </p><p>Your hips jerk as the pulsing continues and you feel yourself soak through the panties. The orgasm seems to last forever and you gasp as the vibrations suddenly stop and you’re left with nothing but the throbbing of your clit. Without the stimulation your mind begins to clear and you’re suddenly all too aware of the situation you’re in.</p><p>Your hands are gripping the edge of Wooyoung’s desk so hard that your knuckles have turned white and when you loosen your grip your fingers are sore. The sweat covering your skin makes your clothes stick to you uncomfortably and the remnants of your orgasm have made your lower half completely wet. At this point, you’re worried that when you stand up the chair may be covered in your cum. </p><p>Your chest is heaving, you’re panting, and you can taste blood as you swipe your tongue over your lip. When you lift your head you see Wooyoung staring at you with wide eyes and his mouth hanging open. The two of you stare silently for a few moments before a choked sound leaves his throat as he shakes his head and averts his gaze to his desk, his computer, and pretty much anywhere that isn’t you.</p><p>“Are you okay?” He asks, as if you were injured and not suffering from extreme embarrassment after having an orgasm in front of him. </p><p>Your mouth opens and closes like a fish out of water before you clear your throat and finally settle on some form of an answer. “I-I am so sorry. I didn’t- this wasn’t… I’m so sorry, sir,” you stutter out, heart beating fast enough to feel like you’re about to suffer from a heart attack. </p><p>“It was San, wasn’t it?” He doesn’t sound angry, he doesn't sound accusatory, he doesn’t even sound disgusted, he just sounds… neutral.</p><p>You squeeze your eyes closed and nod, dropping your head into your hands. “Yes, oh my god.”</p><p>“I must say, I’m not entirely surprised, although I’m sure he wasn’t expecting you to be in my office when it happened, so that should be fun for the both of us.” He chuckles lightly at the end and you lift your head, confused as to how he is being so casual about this. “We’re both going to be punished for this.”</p><p>“What? Why? It’s his fault.”</p><p>Wooyoung shakes his head and rubs his chin. His eyes are unfocused as he stares at the desk. “Yeah, but he gets all jealous and weird, but that’s not my story to tell. Why don’t we just cut this meeting short and you can finish updating me tomorrow, yeah?”</p><p>You swallow and nod. “Of course, sir. And I’m still so sorry.”</p><p>“From here on out we forget it even happened, alright?” He gives you a genuine smile, walking you to the door and holding it open for you as you walk through.</p><p>You freeze and turn toward him and he watches you expectantly. “So I’ll be right here first thing tomorrow morning to finish explaining the notes and I might have a complimentary coffee in my hand for no specific reason at all.” You give him a bright smile and he shakes his head, chuckling.</p><p>“Well if you were to have a coffee for no reason at all I like iced, not hot, and no dairy.” You giggle and open your mouth to respond, but suddenly Wooyoung purses his lips, holding back laughter. </p><p>You follow his line of sight and watch as San leaves his office with a cocky smirk on his face. However, he doesn’t even get a few feet before he turns his head in your direction freezing mid-step as he locks eyes with you. Then you watch as his gaze slowly moves behind you to Wooyoung who is lightly shaking with laughter. His gaze flickers between the two of you as his smirk turns into a grimace.</p><p>You bite your lip, brows furrowing in anticipation for what might happen, but all he does is shove his hands in his pockets and turn around, sulking back to his office. The door closes and you turn to Wooyoung who begins boisterously laughing. He gains some attention from a few employees near you and you give him a look that makes him stop laughing. </p><p>“Well, this has been unfortunate timing. I have work to get back to, but let me know how it goes with Mr. Cranky Pants. I want to compare notes and see how he punishes both of us for hurting his feelings.” He goes to close the door, but catches himself. “Actually, don’t tell me because after what I saw in my office I don’t need the details of what’s going to come next.” He laughs and you flinch at the volume. “Get it? Come next. Ok, I’m done.”</p><p>He shuts the door and you stand there for a few moments, rubbing your temples. It’s only 10 a.m and you’ve already had an exhausting day. You walk away from Wooyoung’s door, contemplating whether you want to deal with San or go back to work. You end up rolling your eyes, and stomping over to San’s office and knocking on the door. He calls for you to come in, so you slip inside, shutting the door behind you. </p><p>He’s facing his floor to ceiling windows that look out over the city. His posture is rigid and his hands are still in his pockets. He doesn’t turn around and you take that as a sign to move forward, taking cautious steps until you’re behind him. He still doesn't acknowledge your presence, so you stand beside him, looking out at the city and for a moment everything is peaceful as you watch the cars below. </p><p>You’re still wet and throbbing from your orgasm and you shift on your feet, finally feeling tired after the events of the last two hours. But suddenly you’re being pulled by San and your back is pressed to San’s front. He moves the two of you forward until your chest is against the window and he holds your hands behind your back, pinned between your bodies. Your breathing becomes heavy, breath fogging the window as you anticipate his next move.</p><p>Everything seems to be moving in slow motion as you feel him lean in and press his lips against the back of your head. “So he saw you cum, didn’t he? He saw what only my eyes should see.”</p><p>You swallow and try to ignore the pulsing in your core as you feel yourself getting worked up for the third time this morning. “You put both of us in an awkward position.”</p><p>“So I did. But if I’m going to let others watch you fall apart, then I need to be present. Like right now. Do you want to put on a little show? Let everyone see how pretty you look when you cum, hmm? Do you want to do that?”</p><p>His hands are already rubbing along your thighs slowly, making you grind your ass against him to let him know how much you want him; how much you need him. After two orgasms, you’re still wet and somehow ready for another one. Even as your thighs shake when he spreads your legs, you begin imagining all the things he might do and you let out a shaky sigh.</p><p>He kneads your ass through your dress, spreading your cheeks slightly before letting go and landing a quick slap on your ass. You gasp, body jolting forward from the sensation and San moves his head beside yours, letting his lips graze over the shell of your ear. “Keep your hands behind your back and you get to cum. Deal?”</p><p>You whimper and nod your head quickly. He smacks your ass again, pressing his body against yours so your front is completely against the glass.</p><p>“Use your words, darling.”</p><p>“Yes. Yes, deal.”</p><p>“Perfect,” he purrs, sliding his lips down your neck where he immediately begins sucking a hickey into your skin. He roughly pulls your dress over your ass and pulls the soaked panties aside, running his fingers through your folds and humming against your neck. “So wet for me, darling. You’ve been so good all day, taking all that I give you. And you’re still so eager for more.”</p><p>“Please,” you moan out, moving your hips to try and gain some friction against his fingers. He chuckles and pulls away from your neck. “Please, more.”</p><p>“You’re so polite for me.” He drags his fingers over your clit slowly before he starts circling the bud quickly, pulling a low groan from you. </p><p>“San, yes. Just like that. Please.” You tilt your head back, moaning softly. His pace quickens and your thighs shake as you struggle to keep yourself upright. Your body is confused by the sensation, not knowing if it wants more or less; if it’s far too much or just not enough. </p><p>“Okay, baby, we need to make this fast, so you can get back to work and no one will get suspicious. We don’t everyone in the office to know what we’re doing, do we? Well, everyone except Wooyoung because he knows just how dirty you are. Doesn’t he?”</p><p>You chuckle lightly. “And whose fault is that?” He slaps your ass again and you gasp.</p><p>His fingers speed up once again and you can feel the pressure building in your lower abdomen. You’re so sensitive that it feels like you may cum any second, but you try to hold onto the feeling of ecstasy for as long as you can, losing yourself in the pleasure. You gasp when he applies more pressure, whimpering when he begins sucking on your neck again, humming into your skin. </p><p>You can feel the pressure becoming more and more intense, your body shaking and your nails scratching against the window, trying to grasp onto anything. Your mouth falls open in a silent cry as you feel all the tension snap and you’re sent over the edge into your orgasm. A loud moan slips out and San is quick to cover your mouth, continuing his movements as he helps you ride out your orgasm. </p><p>Your body begins to relax as the tension slowly leaves and all your left with is the blissful aftermath of another orgasm as your hips twitch. San pulls his hand away and you sigh at the relief. Suddenly your body feels exhausted and your clit feels extremely sensitive as San pulls the panties back into place. He turns you around so you’re leaning against the glass and he pushes your hair away from your face, giving you a dimpled smile. </p><p>“You’ve been doing so well for me today. I’m so proud of you,” he tells you softly, pulling your dress back down. He pecks your lips and you give him a crooked smile to which he chuckles. “Do you want to go back to work or do you want to pretend you’re sick and you’re in here asking for the rest of the day off?”</p><p>You push off the window and wobble slightly. San quickly grabs your waist to hold you steady and you chuckle. “That offer does sound tempting. And I’m sure I look like a mess, so that will make it seem more realistic.”</p><p>“You kind of do.” You smack his chest and he chuckles. “But it’s the cute kind. The kind that says I just had my third orgasm of the day.” You roll your eyes and he smiles. “It’s up to you.”</p><p>“I think I’ll go back to work because I have some catching up to do now that you’ve kept me so busy,” you tease him, giving a smirk. He laughs and guides you to the door as you’re still gaining feeling back in your legs. </p><p>“As you wish, darling. Try not to work too hard.” He leaves a slap on your ass as you open the door to leave and when you turn to glare at him he gives you a wink.</p><p>You leave his office and return to your desk where you sit for a few minutes, finally enjoying some quiet time before you begin working through your to do list.</p><p>—————————————</p><p>The next day you knock on Wooyoung’s door and when he opens it you hold out the coffee you ordered for him. “Iced, not hot, and no dairy.”</p><p>“Oh, just how I like it. How did you know? And coincidentally on the day I didn’t get myself a coffee.” He takes it from you and takes a long drink of it before letting out a dramatic “ahhh”. “Nothing like coffee in the morning.”</p><p>“So did you hear from San?”</p><p>“Surprisingly, no. I didn’t hear a peep from him yesterday.”</p><p>You cross your arms and give him a smug smile. “That’s because I got him to back off and let you live.”</p><p>His eyebrows raise in surprise. “Oh? For me? You shouldn’t have, but I’m glad you did. But how exactly did you manage that?”</p><p>“I have my ways.”</p><p>He smiles and waves his finger at you. “I like you. We should all go out sometime. Could be fun.”</p><p>You shrug. “Could be. But since I got you coffee and a free pass with San, now you owe me.”</p><p>“Oh, you’re good. I definitely like you now. I’ll keep that in mind.” He shuts the door and you walk to your desk, smiling to yourself. Boys are so easy to please.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>